Sorry I Missed Your Funeral Fred
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Why God? Why Fred? He had a life...it was all planned out! Why didn't you take me? I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life...I had no plans, no goals! Fred had a life...why him? Why not me?"


Ahg…I'm working on something for Fred and George fans everywhere…this isn't it, but the other story is taking so long to formulate I had to get this one out. I own nothing

I took some writing from the HP book 7 and changed it up towards the end. So the writing in the italics is J.K.'s and the changes I make will switch to bold, so I dun own J.K. part either k?

1234

A week had passed, and the entire Weasley family dreaded Monday. Monday they would bury Fred. It was quiet in the house, and talking seemed like a forgotten tool used a long time ago. Harry was paying for Fred's coffin, he refused to be turned down, and no one felt like fighting him for it. George had been quiet, but that night George could not go home alone, and when he came home he cried, and cried and cried. There was a lot of crying.

But now it was Sunday night, and there was no crying, and the house as still…

And Ron was going insane.

Ron got up again, and walked downstairs, to snag a cookie, or something but instead found himself grabbing his broom and heading outside. At first Ron just walked, and then he was soon flying. 'I'm just clearing my head…just clearing my head,' Ron thought with unblinking eyes.

Before he knew it he was at Hogwarts, and walked among the rubble. It was so weird to see the school empty and torn apart as it was. Repairs were not being done yet…too much loss, and too many funerals kept everyone busy. As Ron stood before the school Ron realized he had come here all the way on a broom, and now the sun was high in the sky.

"Oh…sorry Fred. I missed you're funeral." Ron said blandly before stumbling inside the castle.

He wandered a bit before entering the castle and found where he wanted to go. He remembered the spot where Fred had been lain out, with all his family surrounding him. And with a sudden urgency and quickness, Ron dropped to his knees and attacked the stone floor clawing and tearing, and beating.

Ron's nails were ripped from his fingers, and he snapped his pinky in twain but he didn't cry out from pain. He finally stopped and blinked, confused at what he had done, and curled up in the spot where his fallen brother had been spread out.

"Why God? Why wasn't it me? I'm the unwanted son…Mum always wanted a girl…she didn't want me…she wanted Ginny. Everyone else has their lives in front of them, everyone…Harry knows, Hermione knows…everyone knows…but God I don't know what I want to be. I don't know who I should be. But Fred had it all planned out…why? I have no purpose here…why me?" Ron asked his question as the blood ran from his fingers, and his broken digit throbbed, and his hot tears burned his cheeks. "God why…what good did I do? If it had been me at the end…if it had been me…just think God, just think! Harry was almost done by then and my death well…well…you know. It'd spurn him on I think, I think it'd spurn him on to win. And…it'd be okay. He'd have Ginny…and Hermione could have Krum."

"…Shut up…"

Ron felt his eyes widen and with a sudden stiffness he sat up, "F-Fred?"

He turned seeing his brother before him, fists shaking in rage. Something seemed wrong with Fred's eyes like the glowed or something…and his legs seemed to fade away. Fred wore the most frightening expression Ron had ever seen even worse then when he'd walked in on him and Angelica snogging.

"You prat…look what you did," Fred whispered looking at Ron, and Ron began to chuckle.

"So…So I am crazy…I started to wonder when I found myself here…Haha…ha…"

The specter before him let out a shriek, a most horrid wail and flew at Ron his hands grabbing Ron by the face, and placing his cold thumbs on Ron's eyes. Ron's eyes were forced closed and he reached up to touch Fred, a Fred that his hands passed easily through, but his brother's hands were so firm and so painful on Ron's face.

"Don't you wish to die! You are not nothing…you are important…everyone is important. Sadness comes with all death but Ron…if you had died…DON'T YOU EVER WISH DEATH!"

Ron screamed and felt something cold dwell within him, it was like pins and needles, and Ron felt as if he was falling into a darkness he was not prepared for. A darkness he did not want to go to, but Fred was forcing him there…forcing him to see….to see…

Ron opened his eyes.

"Hello Minister!" bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?" 

**Ron recognized this moment, knew what was coming, but he couldn't do anything. He was locked in the same place he had been before…and soon, soon the ground would blow apart and Fred would be dead. This was too cruel…why was Ron here…'Am I so far gone that I've slipped into this madness? Bloody hell!' Ron though angrily, though he could feel his face-this stupid face-laughing at Percy's joke when all he wanted to do was warn everyone what was about to happen!**

Fred looked at Percy with glee. "You actually are joking Perce…I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

**And just as Ron knew it, the ground was blown apart and felt the desperation of blindly wanting to hold onto Hermione, Harry, and his brothers. The same sensation as before. 'No…no! No! No! NO!' Ron thought as he screamed from being thrown. Then…then something different happened.**

_**Ron who had landed roughly on his front before…when Fred died, had this time landed on his head, and with a horrible snap his neck was broken and smashed until it lay flat on his chest. Ron felt the pain, and the horror it was odd to be aware, yet unaware…he felt his body roll, and his broken neck flop away from his chest making weird noises.**_

_**Ron…was dead?**_

_**There was no way he could be alive…not from this snapped neck, not from his almost decapitated head. He should be dead.**_

_**Ron could suddenly stand and he saw his body, and looked at his dead shell. Ron was confused…was this real? He looked around and saw Harry and Hermione getting to their feet, and heard them coughing from the dust. And then Percy…Percy had run to Fred, and was shaking him.**_

"_**Blimey Perce! I'm alright!"**_

"_**Thank G-God! You were the closet wh-when that happened I thought…I thought you were gone!"**_

_**Fred flashed a smile, and Ron felt so happy, so incredibly happy. Fred smirked and chided, "Ha! No Drop-Dead-Fred's here you know!"**_

"_**Ron?"**_

_**And then the youngest Weasley son went cold. That was Hermione's voice. "Ron!?" She pleaded again. Ron looked down at his crushed body and then back at his friends, and now brothers who were looking for him…it was Fred that spotted him first. **_

"_**Oi! Ronnikens! Ickle Ronnikens, did you crack your head? Did you get a booboo?"**_

_**Fred came over laughed, and grabbed Ron by the shoulder. Apparently Ron's neck had been worse then expected, for when Ron's head fell back as Fred lifted him, it fell…**_

…_**completely off.**_

_**And then Fred was screaming, and screaming, and screaming.**_

_**Ron covered his ears, but he could still here it. Percy joined, followed closely by Hermione, and Hermione went still, and pure white. She reached for Ron and then promptly crumpled to the ground. Percy began screaming with Fred. Words that had no meaning, that made no sense but struck you to the core. Harry was the last to approach.**_

_**He took one look at Ron and fell to his knees, and Ron cringed as Harry picked up his severed head.**_

"_**You…" Fred's voice sounded inhuman, eyes wild and crazed, "I always…ALWAYS…knew…I KNEW! I KNEW, I KNEW!! I knew…if he was…if you were best of chums," Fred spat out choking on his words and sharp breath, "that he would die! I KNEW YOU'D KILL RON!! I KNEW IT! I KNEW! DAMN YOU!" And with that Fred had flung himself at Harry strangling the green-eyed boy. Percy came to his senses and managed to stop them…and then Harry Ran snatching up his wand.**_

_**He ran like a beast a savage, savage beast, screaming and crying with unfathomable rage.**_

"**No more! No more! I don't want to see this!" Ron said closing his eyes and covering his ears.**

**The next sounds he heard were a mingling of sobbing and half-hearted cheering. Ron looked around, seeing people embracing each other, laughing crying, and groups surround the dead bodies. This had been after Harry defeated Voldermort...**

**Ron saw his family, his mom was hysterical as she wanted to lift a blanket from a body, but Arthur Weasley held her back. "Molly! Molly!" The man blubbered, "He's…his head Molly! You don't want to see! You don't want to see!" Fred and George sat next to each other, Fred resting his head on George's shoulder, "Why? Why? Why?! Ron hadn't begun life…God why?" George kept opening his mouth to respond to Fred's plea, and all of a sudden he broke into an odd sort of laughter, "I'm…I'm…I'm sorry Mum…but I can't seem to find a joke to make this better!"**

**Ginny was holding steadfast onto Hermione who looked sick, her eyes kept rolling the back of her head, and if her eyes looked normal she would scream, and struggle and cry, declaring her love to Ron Weasley. Charlie was sitting down, defeated and Bill kneeled next to him, hand tangled in his little brother's hair.**

**And off to the side was of course Voldemort's body…and then…Ron couldn't quite see…there was a lot of people in the way.**

**Moving forward Ron saw it, saw…saw him.**

"**HARRY!" Ron screeched passing through the people with ease and tried to touch Harry, but his hands fell through. "HARRY! HARRY!" Ron screamed again, and broke into sobs curling up in to himself and let his body rock with the force of his crying. **

"Ron…"

Ron looked up tears done, and saw Fred, those odd eyes staring back at him. Fred had removed his thumbs, and was gently stroking Ron's face it was a cold yet comforting touch. Ron's sobbed wracked his body but the spirit held him strong, and when Ron began to calm, his breath beginning to even out, Fred spoke again.

"Ron…don't you ever wish it was you…I felt that pain of watching you suffer and I feel it now. I didn't mean to die, but Gah! I didn't realize how much of a wanker you all would be! George is taking it better then you are…Ron…"

Ron could not look his brother in the face, but Fred made him look, "You never recovered from that locket…" Fred placed a cold finger on Ron's chest, "You're darkest thoughts exposed like that. I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt like you were unwanted…You were Mum's baby Ron. You were everyone's baby." Fred hugged him, "Don't you wish to die. Don't you wish it…'sides…who else can take care of George for me? Don't let him take down the shop…Don't let him. You can fix him Ron, I know you can."

Ron felt calmed and at peace at Fred's words, and sunk into the ground, damp and cold. Fred stroked his brow, "You're okay now…so get some rest, and pull it together…" Ron nodded and watched the figure walk away. Fred paused, "And it's okay that you missed my funeral…it was rather dull…but boy are you in for it when everyone finds you here." Fred smirked that little cocky smirk at Ron, and Ron felt a wobbly smile flash on his face and he began to laugh as the few tears left in him squeezed from his eyes.

Ron closed his eyes for a moment, and brought his bleeding hands to his face, and looked at his broken finger. Ron still felt no pain, and sighed to himself, and curled up a bit continuing to let the last bit of anguish wash his face. Suddenly Fred appeared again, looking angry as he had when he first showed himself to Ron. There was only one difference…

…for some reason Fred seemed to be missing an ear…

"YOU FUCXING PRAT!"

"Oh…Ron whispered, "Hello George."

Ron was seized roughly, "Gone in the dead of the bloody fuXkin' night, and missed the whole day, and the funerals of all that died-INCLUDING FRED'S-What in the name of God did you think you were doing?!" Ron couldn't answer George, he just stared up at those sad angry brown eyes. Ron wanted to ask how George found him, and apologize, but he felt cold and dizzy, and tears were blurring his vision, and stinging his sore eyes.

Ron heard the soft sound of feet on the ground and knew it was his family, Hermione, and Harry.

Ron let out a low sob, "Oh George…"

George's anger was gone, and he broke down in tears and kissed his brother's cheeks again and again, and held him tight. "Ron what did you do?" George sobbed voice shaking, "Ron what did you _do_!?" Ron wrapped his arms around George's neck smearing blood on his brother.

"G-George don't close your shop…don't close it…George…"

"Ron…you're hurt…c-calm down!"

"Don't close the shop George. I'm…I'm going to take care of you now…and…and he-help you now!"

George sobbed rocking his baby brother, "That's my job Ronnie…my job…we'll keep the store open…an…and you and me will run it. You…you just have to keep…Ron don't lose it? I can't lose you too you know…I always thought it…it would be you and not Fred…" George was crushing Ron in his tight embrace, "Fred and I…we…we were pricks to you…but we were so scared…since first year, since the chessboard…th-that'd you die one day. That you would…follow Ha-Harry and not come back. And bl-bless Harry he's like a brother too, but losing you…I couldn't…we couldn't fathom it. Fred and I messed with you because…cuz we were scared…I…I couldn't help…but feel relief when…when it wasn't you. When it was Fred…it ma…made me feel a little better, because Fred and I swore that…that we'd go first before you…and I felt better knowing it wasn't you."

At George's confession Ron felt so exhausted, and relaxed against him, hearing Bill shout his name just before he passed out.

Ron woke a week later, in bed, his injuries nicely mended. His nails were growing back due to a potion, but it hurt and felt uncomfortable. When Ron awoke a lot of questions were asked, but Ron couldn't find his voice to think just yet. He had a lot to think about. It was George that chased everyone away when they began to question Ron on what happened that day.

George was the only one Ron seemed to have any interaction with for a while, and Ron seemed to be constantly thinking. He in face was struggling on telling his family about seeing Fred, but he didn't want to be called crazy…even if Ron half believed he was himself.

It was two weeks later, late at night when Ron whispered to, George who was working on some sort of new candy for this shop, "Would you believe me if I said I saw Fred that time when you found me?" George looked up at Ron from his work, a grin spread wide across his face because Ron spoke. His eye held seriousness though, as he thought about his little brother's words. "Yeah…Yeah I would Ron…because it feels as if Fred's been prodding at me since he left."

He left.

That sounded so much better to Ron, it sounded like Fred was just away. It made him feel better…Fred was just off on a trip, and they would see him again. Ron laughed a little and sunk into the bed.

"So…you'll be up and around tomorrow."

"Yeah…"

"Well, what are you gonna tell Mum, Dad…everyone?"

"I'm going to feign amnesia. Claim I can't remember anything…at all. Not even being here for two weeks…"

"You should practice that Ron…and you know who the master of trickery is right?"

"Oh great "Hole-y George," please teach me the wonders of you mystical deceitful ways!"

"Sure…we are going to be business partners after all…and Ron you better make sure to help me invent everything and that include testing it."

"Sure…I'm just you're regular old guinea pig!"

"Always have been Ronnie…Always have been."

End

Came out how I wanted all I can ask for. Yayz. I have not slept in 48 hours…forgive me. When I sleep I'll go back over it and fix the mistakes if there are any k?


End file.
